sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Bryony Adams
)]] Name: Bryony Ellen Adams Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Senior School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Art (painting, visiting galleries), nail art, watching TV, video games, internet series, attempting to socialise Appearance: '''Bryony is a small, thin girl, standing at 5’3” and weighing around 110 lbs. Her pale skin and lack of any real muscles to speak of being a by-product of spending a lot of time at home, and even when she goes to visit the Kingman Museum of Art and History, she can generally be seen using various modes of transport rather than walk. Her recent attempts to socialise more have led to her being outside more often, but to her dismay, Bryony has discovered she sunburns easily. Bryony’s blonde hair reaches her upper back, although she normally ties it into pigtails, a habit she’s had since a young age. The fringe of Bryony’s hair is a little messy, and generally brushed towards the left, stopping just above her eye. On the subject of eyes, Bryony’s are grey in colour, and framed by a pair of rectangular black glasses, religiously cleaned of dust and dirt. Bryony’s face would best be described as heart shaped, and her nose is small, rounded, and dusted with freckles. She occasionally gets spots on her forehead and the back of her neck; these are mostly covered by her hair, but she’ll still fret and worry about them for days on end. Bryony has both of her ears pierced, and her favourite earrings are a golden triangular pair, with an Ancient Egyptian design engraved on them. Bryony generally wears a friendship bracelet on her right wrist. Her fingernails are frequently subjected to experiments in nail art designs; she generally attempts more complex ideas during the winter, so that if they go drastically wrong, she can hide them in her gloves. Bryony’s style of clothing is casual and generally conservative. She normally wears t-shirts and hoodies, although in summer she occasionally wears spaghetti-strap tops. Bryony also favours jeans and trousers to skirts and dresses. Her tops generally have something to do with one of her favourite video games, internet series or TV shows, although a couple feature pieces of famous artwork. These arty T-shirts Bryony generally wears around polite company and distant family members, as well as when she visits art galleries. When she was placed on the island, Bryony wore a black hoody with the words “Property of Grifball Athletic Department Est. 2554” written in orange in the centre. Underneath that, Bryony had a red t-shirt based on ‘The Amazing Race’, with a stick figure of a man holding two flags alongside several ducks, all in white and inside a circle. The words “The Duck Whisperer” were also inside the circle and also in white. As well as that, Bryony wore a pair of grey sweatpants with two red stripes down the right side, and a pair of light blue Converse. Bryony also had her Egyptian design earrings, her multicoloured friendship bracelet on her right wrist, an elastic band on her left wrist, and her nails were painted bright blue with small daisies painted on. '''Biography: Bryony is the eldest child of Helena and Vic Adams, a hairdresser and a geologist respectively. Bryony’s two younger siblings are Bethany, aged 16, and Jake, aged 12, and Bryony is often referred to as the ‘odd one out’ of the three. Bryony has always been quiet, nervous and happy to spend time on her own, whilst Bethany is an incredibly boisterous, popular girl and Jake is a member of several sports teams. Although, for the most part, Bryony’s time at school goes along fine, spending time at home is much less enjoyable. Whilst she does suffer some bullying at school, Bryony can try and avoid the perpetrators. However, it is a lot harder to avoid her own sibling, Bethany, who actively taunts and makes fun of her older sister. These insults range from comments about Bryony’s interests and quality of art to her appearance. The comments are worst at mealtimes, as the Adams have a tradition of eating together. Despite being constantly reprimanded by Helena, Bethany will insist she’s just joking and carry on insulting Bryony. In turn, Bryony tries her best to ignore the comments as much as possible, but she actively avoids talking to her sister at home. Bryony’s relationship with her parents is fine, but she has nothing in common with Jake. By all accounts, Bryony has been shy and quiet since she was a toddler. She was inquisitive, as most children are, but she was much more content sitting in the garden watching caterpillars crawling across plants than she was in running around it. She would most commonly be found drawing at any available surface, creating artwork that was immediately stuck to the fridge or the walls of her room. Bryony seemed slightly intimidated by other children her age, especially by boys who engaged in rougher means of play. Whenever the Adams went to see friends of the family and their children, Bryony would be perfectly happy if the activity was something peaceful, such as drawing or watching TV. As soon as things became more rowdy, however, she would quietly slip away to be found reading in an upstairs bedroom. Bryony’s timid nature was pushed further when she was seven. A much more popular boy wanted everybody at school to play a game with him, whilst Bryony just wanted to draw. In a fit of irritation and Bryony’s lack of enthusiasm, the boy shoved Bryony, causing her to fall at an awkward angle and break her wrist. The boy was reprimanded and Bryony was assured over and over again that it was a simple accident, but the damage had already been done. Bryony would spend almost all of her time on her own, drawing and reading and especially shying away from physical activities. All the way up to her first few years of high school, Bryony would spend most of her time inside, generally only going outside for school or for trips with her family. It was around now that Bethany’s insults started cropping up, which only served to drive Bryony even further into her room. She would spend most of her time with her laptop turned on next to her, mostly serving as inspiration or reference for what she wanted to draw next. Her room would be filled with piles of drawings, paintings and sketches; Bryony owned several art books and sketch pads, but she always disliked actually using them; if she messed up whatever she was drawing in them, she felt like she was ‘ruining’ them. When she wasn’t using the internet as a reference for art, Bryony would be using it to watch something. Most often this would be a web series such as Red vs Blue, which remains her favourite online series. She had never actually played any of the Halo games before watching it, but she enjoyed the humour and production values all the same, and it ended up inspiring her to investigate the series proper. Keeping up with the series would lead to Bryony becoming invested in Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter proper, and she’s made several pieces of artwork for the community. The other thing Bryony spent a lot of time watching online is her guilty pleasure; reality television. Having two other siblings meant that the chances of them agreeing on what TV show to watch was very low, and often whenever Bryony wanted to watch something, either Bethany or Jake would already be seated in front of the TV. She quickly discovered there were several websites that hosted full episodes of shows such as The Amazing Race, Hell’s Kitchen, or Survivor, meaning she could watch what she wanted, when she wanted, and also allowing her to avoid Bethany judging her for what she watched. Vic and Helena both had their concerns about how much time Bryony spent indoors, but at the same time they didn’t want to push her towards doing anything she wasn’t comfortable with. She seemed happy, after all, and that was the most important thing to them. When he was younger, Vic played a lot of video games, and now that he had much less time to do so, he figured that Bryony might enjoy them as well. After a quick rummage in the attic, he managed to find his old NES and Sega Genesis, and Bryony took to them both like a fish to water. Ever since, Bryony has kept her interest in video games, and thanks to her father, her favourite genre remains old school platformers, such as Mario and Megaman, and, more recently, games such as Shovel Knight and Shantae. The one thing Vic and Helena were concerned about were some of the comments they received from Bryony’s teachers. Her homework and general classwork ranged from good to excellent, but she hardly ever said anything in class, even if she knew the answer to the questions asked of her. She also hated group work; she’d be willing to work as hard as she could on any ideas brought up, but would rarely provide any of her own. Her parents knew, however, there was little they could do; they could say anything to try and persuade Bryony to speak up more in class, but in the end, it was down to Bryony herself to do so. With so many hobbies taking up her time, Bryony had very little reason to leave her room. For several years, she was happy with her situation, keeping herself to herself and doing what she loved. Around the age of 15, though, Bryony realised that, despite the fact she still enjoyed making art, playing video games and watching her favourite shows, she felt lonely. Whenever she had ended up talking with people who had similar interests to her at school, she had felt fairly comfortable and at ease. She began to break out of her shell more, starting with speaking up more in class. She then started to seek out her classmates who appeared to be of friendly dispositions. To her delight, the results were very positive. Bryony, despite her nervousness, was positive and optimistic, and the majority of people she tried to make friends with enjoyed her company. Of course, there were people who still made fun of Bryony for her interests and shy nature, as well as people who she just didn’t click with, and of course it still stung to know this, but she did her best not to let it get her down, and enjoy the company she had made. Today, Bryony is possibly the happiest she has been in her life. She still enjoys her old hobbies, particularly art. Years of practicing it in her room as lead to her being very good at it, and she’ll produce both fanart and pieces of still art at a surprising rate, simply because she enjoys it so much. She has also started visiting art galleries and museums in order to further her knowledge of art and the history behind it. Bryony doesn’t think that she wants to make a career out of art, given how unstable it can be; she simply enjoys everything about it. One particularly recent artistic interest for Bryony has been nail art. She’s fascinated by the level of detail some artists can make on such a small surface, and above all, she simply finds it beautiful. At first, she would only try out new designs on weekends and holidays when she wouldn’t see familiar faces, or wear gloves during the winter. She has started to become more open and proud of it, however, and has also started trying out new designs on a few of her willing friends. Bryony’s other hobbies have also been positively reinforced since she started to socialise more. A couple of her friends have recommended web series and online personalities to watch, and whilst she greatly enjoys RWBY and Markiplier, her attempts at watching Marble Hornets led to her sleeping with the lights turned on for several nights in a row. She still enjoys her old school platformers, but has also greatly expanded her video game collection, recently becoming interested in MOBAs such as League of Legends (in which she is currently ranked Silver III, meaning she is, at best, solidly average at the game) and Smite (which she is much, much better at, finding her favoured role in the jungle), often playing with her other friends who play them. Bryony is bisexual, something she realised at around the same time she made the decision to be more outgoing. She hasn’t told a single person this, including her parents and her closest friends, and she intends for it to remain that way for the foreseeable future. Bryony is terrified that somebody like Bethany will find out and utilise it as something else to insult Bryony about. Recent events have made her even more paranoid that, somehow, people know about her sexuality, which has proven a bit of a blow to her general well-being; she frequently worries about everything she says and does, in case someone takes it the wrong way and figures out her secret. At school, Bryony’s best subject is art, for obvious reasons. She also does well in English and History, and now that she’s started to open up more, she does decently to excellently in all of her subjects. She mostly enjoys school, something she would not have said a few years ago, and she still attempts to make friends with like-minded people. Bryony does still suffer from bullying, and is still very shy and nervous around a good number of people, but for the most part, she’s happy. Advantages: Bryony is a positive and optimistic person, and her attitude could help her, or potential allies, prevail in difficult situations. This attitude could also allow Bryony to easily make alliances, if she’s prepared to talk to people. Bryony is very loyal to her circle of friends, and her recent attempts at making more means she’s known for being friendly, which could also help her chances of alliances. Finally, Bryony’s nature is likely to make others see her as harmless, and her small frame could make it easier to hide. Disadvantages: Bryony has little to no strength, especially compared to her more athletic classmates. Running and lifting heavier objects, to give but two examples, are likely to be very taxing for her. Although she’s recently been attempting to break out of her shell, the island is likely to force Bryony back into her shy and timid nature, making it trickier to talk to people. If Bryony loses her glasses, her vision will be seriously impaired, although she can still make out shapes without them. Designated Number: Female student No. 006 --- Designated Weapon: Deck of playing cards Conclusion: Welcome to the great outdoors loser.- Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Pippin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Pippin '''Kills: 'Blair Moore 'Killed By: 'Blair Moore 'Collected Weapons: '''Deck of playing cards (assigned weapon, discarded), broken easel leg (taken from the art therapy room) '''Allies: 'Alba Reyes, Bridgette Sommerfeld, Alice Baker, Sandra Dyer 'Enemies: 'Alessio Rigano, Fiyori Senay, Blair Moore 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Bryony immediately panicked upon coming to, and made a desperate and futile attempt to swim away from the island from the shoreline of the depot. Alba Reyes was able to dissuade her by yelling at her from land, but in the chaos Wayne Cox was able to pilfer some of the supplies that Bryony had abandoned on the beach. Alba helped Bryony out, returned her clothes to her and provided needed emotional support to the distraught girl. Bryony then elected to follow Alba so they could find shelter. Bryony and Alba found Bradley Floyd and Steve Dobson on the docks, Alba was inclined to be friendly but Bryony distrusted Bradley from past experience, though Bradley tried to be accommodating. Steve left, leaving the three of them. Both girls rejected Bradley's offer of cigarettes, but he was otherwise willing to help them find shelter and they all left the area. Soon after they find the gym, in time for announcements. Bradley continued to worry Bryony with his demeanor all the way. They found Arthur Bernstein, and Coleen Reagan, but before anything else can be said the known killer Kimiko Kao arrived, and was immediately drawn into conflict with Bradley. Bryony tried to intervene but couldn't make herself be heard in time, none of the bystanders could before Bradley was stabbed. In total shock she helplessly watched Alba try and fail to aid Bradley before he quickly bled out. Bryony listened to Alba and Arthur talk about chasing Kimiko to stop her, terrified of the possibility of further bloodshed she tried to stop them, insistently and desperately. She was able to at least ensure Arthur's safety, but Alba continued to go and Bryony tried to chase after her. She quickly lost Alba. She investigated the pub, but was scared away by noises made by Tessa Mabel Cole's group within. She also investigated the staff housing, in vain. In each area she started depositing her assigned playing cards on doors, hoping Alba would find them and know Bryony was looking for her. She wandered down the island, towards the storage depot area, continuing to leave cards and getting intermittent moments of sleep. The next morning, Day 3, she ate into her already dwindling supplies, before noticing the group of Henry Spencer, Taranis "Tara" Behzad, and Bridgette Sommerfeld gathered out on the docks. She didn't see Alba among their ranks, but approached the group anyways, hoping she could find a friendly place to rest. She elected to lie about her rations having been stolen as part of her introduction. Henry and Tara both gave her ration bars as a result. However they both left shortly after for their own reasons. This left Bridgette, and Bryony tried to get on her good side and win an ally in her to help her search for Alba. Bridgette was somewhat difficult to deal with due to her bluntness. She presented the events of her first day and how they made Alba important to her. The offer of an alliance was one Bridgette decided to accept, but before they left Byrony felt the need to respond to an otherwise innocuous comment that implied she and Alba were an item, which left Bryony scrambling to deflect from her own closeted sexuality. Besides that awkward moment Bryony was able to keep a slim hope alive with her newest alliance. Bridgette led them over the connecting bridge while Bryony reflected on Day 4 announcements, the friends she'd lost and the hope she was trying to maintain. They met with Nadia Riva, who had been camping under the bridge for the night. Bridgette took the lead on speaking, as the two both subtly tried to hide behind one another. They asked about Alba, but the results were inconclusive. Bridgette, however, did find the shelter Nadia had made under the bridge interesting and left to investigate it. Bryony and Nadia made little headway, Bryony mostly quietly trying to continue to Alba line of discussion until they were joined the close friend Bryony had been also searching for, Alice Baker, her ally Sandra Dyer. As Bryony ran to join them the mood suddenly horribly shifted, as Bridgette had been messily murdered by Caedyn Miller via ambush. Bryony immediately latched onto Alice, passively observing Sandra scare Caedyn away and Nadia divvy up Bridgette's former supplies. Only when both were gone was Bryony able to propose they all leave. The three of them traveled to the island's bell tower, and Bryony continued to struggle to cope with her feelings about the situation. Sandra was upset by the next morning's announcements, hearing that her friend Irene Djezari had died, and stated to Bryony and Alice that the three of them needed to find a weapon as none of them were armed. They were hesitant, but Bryony conceded that it would be good to have something in case self-defense was necessary. She briefly tried to raise their spirits, before bursting into tears again. She tried to apologize as they tried to comfort her, she tried to stay strong despite how hard it was for her personally. Her having mentioned Alba gave Sandra hope, and galvanized her belief in their rough plan of continuance. Bryony was scared, knowing they'd be vulnerable when they left their shelter, but she followed the other two as they left. They wandered the island in pursuit of their new goals of weapons and allies, Bryony lagging behind the other two. They found the corpse of Bernadette Thomas, Bryony was bothered but even as she started to cry she ignored the feeling and forced herself to keep going. On Day 7 they found the corpse of Rene Wolfe in the crematorium gardens. Bryony could take that blow with only some lost nerve, but she couldn't follow it up with announcements immediately after, it wasn't getting any easier for her to handle the shocks and swerves island threw at her. She learned Alba was now a killer, and she desperately searched for answers aloud. Alice tried to offer the self-defense justification but Bryony couldn't allow herself to buy into it, and she tried to reach forgiveness on her own grounds so she could move on, delicately assuring herself that the killers weren't truly bad people. The others agreed, at least, that they could go try to find Alba. The peace shattered when they were attacked in a hit and run by Alessio Rigano, Bryony at first was scared for Alice who'd been hit, until she realized she'd also been struck in the hand. Her friends ran to her side while she stayed still, frozen in stunned silence. They assured her she'd be okay and started to bandage her up, she peacefully passed out into a dreamless slumber until she vaguely recalled she had somewhere to be and came back to, immediately bolting up to aid Alice. The other two recommended she stay put while they attended to Alice's wounds, she did so, feeling once more that spirit that assured her she'd survive, which she affirmed aloud. Candice Banks had heard the gunshots and approached them, offering help. Once everyone's wounds were tended to, the trio allowed Candice to accompany them as they retreated to the asylum. Once inside, they set up shelter inside one of the wards and stayed there for the next few days. They passed the time in relative peace until, on the morning of Day 10, they realized that they were running low on food and Bryony herself was completely out. After a short panic in which she imagined death by starvation, the group reaffirmed that they would share their supplies. Sandra, however, was bothered by something and went for a walk to clear her head. After time passed without Sandra returning, Bryony felt the need to search for her and announced her intent to do so. Candice and Alice convinced her not to go alone, and she relented, allowing them along. Unfortunately, the three of them found Sandra dead; she had fallen from the roof during her ruminations alone. The next morning found them all sitting despondent in the art therapy room, at a loss for what to do. Alice tried to voice her apologies to Bryony, but they were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Fiyori Senay, who fired into the room. Bryony fell from her seat and smacked her head on the floor, disorienting herself, while Alice leapt into action and threw herself at Fiyori, yelling for Candice and Bryony to run. Bryony did so, grabbing the thing nearest to her - broken leg from an easel - as a makeshift weapon on the way out. Bryony dashed to the staff area of the asylum in her panic, only slowing once she looked back and realized that Alice and Candice were not with her. As the implications of this hit her, Bryony collapsed in tears, struggling to convince herself that it was for the best that she didn't have to watch her friends die and vice versa. Once she had gotten a hold on herself, she got to her feet and went to the nearest room, the staff lounge. She marked the door with one of her last playing cards in case Alice and Candice happened along so that they could find her, she then opened the door hoping to find one of the two. That ended in Bryony being attacked by a projectile from the sawblade launcher of Blair Moore. Bryony did not notice in time, the sawblade lodged into her abdomen. Bryony rallied against the pain, despite her weakness she charged, determined to fight back for once. She drove the easel leg into Blair's stomach, winding Blair as Blair dived for her gun, the blow cracking across her forehead and causing her to drop the gun anyways. Blair fell to the earth, Bryony held her there with a foot and swung with the nail still embedded in the easel leg stabbing into Blair's chest. Bryony hesitated, her thoughts getting in the way one last time, giving Blair the time to kick out, driving the sawblade deeper into Bryony's stomach. Bryony drove the easel leg into Blair more times, then abandoned her to die. Bryony tried to make it away, but collapsed in the hallway, barely having moved from the staff lounge proper. She futilely pawed at the blade stuck in her, spoke aloud, thanking Alice and hoping they'd meet again. She drifted off to sleep, hoping to regain her strength. She never woke. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Luck of the draw, an ever quivering hand. The way I put it is pretty much way more interesting than it was to actually watch. ''- Abby Soto '''Memorable Quotes: ''“Okay.”'' -- Bryony's sole direct response to Alba's somewhat successful attempts to calm her down. “Please stay safe, then… don’t… don’t do anything stupid…” -- Her parting words with Arthur before she chases after Alba. “It’s not… it’s not gonna get any easier, is it? But we can’t just, um… give up because of that, can we? We’ll… we’ll find a way.” Other/Trivia *Bryony's assigned number was 6 and she died in 6th place. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Bryony, in chronological order. V6 Pregame: *Is it bright on Planet Cool? *The Funny Thing Is, I Keep On Returning Over and Over *Poe's Poems Pwn Posers *You Can't Roller Skate in A Buffalo Herd V6: *Morphogenetic Fear *The Gadfly Cometh *This Be The Verse *Lavender *In This Starless Night *The Latest Story That I Know is the One That I'm Supposed to Go Out With *A Moth of Peace *Can You Hear Me Calling Out? *Tea Party with Death at Dawn *1ИS∅MИ1∀ *Rain, Rain, Come Again *A History of Bad Decisions *eternitybox Related Threads in Meanwhile: *Wake up, the House is Underwater! *The Sad Thing Is, You Keep On Leaving Us Again and Again Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Bryony Adams. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students